A date with a Villain?
by A dreamer named Seiji
Summary: set after season 3, Izuku goes on a casual stroll through town. as he does he comes face to face with the league of villains own Himiko Toga. however instead of a conflict she wants something else from him, to go on a date in the city. is it a setup, or just the romantic whims of a loving but deadly psycho girl?


**Good day everyone, seiji here with yet another new fanfiction. this one being my 2nd for my hero academia (well, technically my 3rd) and this one I just recently got the inspiration for a couple weeks after watching the entire 3rd season of the anime (so yeah I'm completely caught up on the story now) I'm gonna have some fun with this fanfic so forgive me if I leave something out or the characters in said fanfic don't act or sound like their usual self. well, hope you enjoy~**

it has been a few days since the provisional exams and normal school activities for UA academy have resumed without incident, and that of course includes for the hero course of class 1-A who now reside in the newly constructed dorms. here on this uneventful sunny day one of the students of class 1-A, Izuku Midoriya, has decided to take a stroll into town considering that school was out for the weekend. he calmly walks down the sidewalk through one of the most crowded parts of town, taking a moment to enjoy the scenery around him.

"ah, what a nice day for a walk in the city~ beautiful day~ wow, so much has happened in the past few weeks. the training, the villain attacks, all might's retirement announcement, then the provisional exams and all, it's quite a lot to take in. after all of that stuff I kinda forgot what its like to just go out and have a nice relaxing walk out on the town. with all the training I've been doing I think i at least deserve a day to myself, haha" Izuku says to himself as he stands on a street corner and stretches before crossing to the other side

Izuku continues his leisurely walk through the city without a care in the world at the time. unbeknownst to him though, another individual was walking through another part of town with seemingly the same thing in mind. however it wasn't an ally, in fact this individual happens to be one of the league of villains. Himiko Toga, an eccentric and bloodlusting member of the league of villains, was also taking a casual stroll through town. unconcerned of her surroundings or if she would be recognized by anyone, she walks alone down a somewhat busy sidewalk with a smile on her face humming to herself. a second later her cell phone rings and she reaches in her pocket and pulls it out to answer it.

"yes, hello~" she says

" _Himiko, where are you?"_ says a man's voice on the other end of the line

"oh, just taking a little walk through town. thought I might pick up on some cute clothes~" answers Himiko

" _What?! what are you thinking, walking around out in the open?! do you have any idea what you're doing?!"_

"oh relax, I'll be fine. its not like anybody around here really knows who I am. I mean, my face isn't on any wanted posters. though honestly I wish it was, I'd be more famous then~"

" _you fool! what if one of the heroes sees you and recognizes you, and you get captured! did you even think of that at all?!_ "

"ugh, I told you, relax already. even if someone does notice me I'll just slip away like I always do. nobody can catch me~"

" _even so that's still a big risk! I want you to come back to the hideout ASAP!_ "

"I'll come back once I'm satisfied. ok, gotta go now. byeee~"

" _Himiko, wait!_ "

Toga hangs up on the person and continues walking nonchalantly down the sidewalk.

"geez, such a worrywort. oh well, might as well enjoy myself while I'm here. oooh, maybe I'll run into that cutie Izuku here in town!~ oh, a girl can dream, hee hee~" she says to herself

A minute later Izuku is now walking across an overpass bridge, looking down at the provisional hero license he holds in his hand. he stares down at it while he walks, seemingly enamored with it.

"hee hee hee~ this license is so awesome looking, with my name on it and everything. I'm one step closer to becoming a true hero~ yes!~" he says out loud to himself happily  
"hero license~ hero license~ hero license~ I got my hero license, yeah!~ well, its just provisional but still~"

continuing along Izuku eventually reaches another intersection and stands on the edge of the sidewalk as cars pass by on the street. he waits patiently for the traffic light to change while occasionally glancing down and admiring the hero license in his hand which he slides in his pocket so he doesn't lose it. eventually the light changes and the cars stop passing, giving the go ahead for pedestrians to cross the street. as the people start walking Izuku steps down and begins to make his way along the crosswalk. as he takes his first few steps he happens to look up at the group of people on the other side of the crosswalk. as he does he immediately notices someone, a familiar face that he swears he saw before. standing across the street from him was Toga who began to cross the street herself, then she happened to look across and notice Izuku. the two locked eyes, and at that moment all they focused on was each other.

"wait a minute... I know that girl. she... she... she's one of them! the league of villains!" Izuku thought to himself, his eyes widen at the sight of her

"I found you... Izuku!~" says Toga with a cheerful grin on her face

seconds later their staredown was ended as a mass of people filled the crosswalk walking in both directions, causing both Izuku and Himiko to lose sight of each other.

"wha? where'd she go?!" says a panicked Izuku as he slowly crosses the street to the other side

"aww, where did he go? stupid people" scowls Toga as she scans around the middle of the crosswalk.

Shortly after Izuku runs up and down several sidewalks and side streets desperately searching for the villain girl he just spotted a minute ago.

"damn, I lost sight of her! this is bad, what if villains are planning to strike again?! I've got to stop them!" he says to himself as he continues to look

A minute later Izuku stops to catch his breath as he is now standing near an alleyway in a less populated part of town.

"I've searched and searched but no sign of her. there are too many people around, I must've missed her. well... then again... maybe I overreacted... maybe it was just someone who looked like her. phew.." he says as he takes a deep breath and stands up straight.

Then suddenly Himiko Toga appears and steps up right behind him before he could even notice her presence.

"hi there Izuku~ we meet again~ do you... remember me?~" she says directly behind Izuku

"y-you... it was you!" says a startled Izuku as he turns his head back to look at her

"know what? I think... we should go on a date~~"

* * *

 **End of chapter 1**


End file.
